


Sleep is Faraway

by redlikerubies



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, OC, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sleeptalking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlikerubies/pseuds/redlikerubies
Summary: Hera has some troubling habits: she walks and talks in her sleep.One night, Reinhardt finds that she touches herself in her sleep, too.
Relationships: Reinhardt (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sleep is Faraway

**Author's Note:**

> Reinhardt x OC NSFW lemon
> 
> Commission from Twitter

“Aah, Reinhardt.”

  
Reinhardt finds himself frozen in front of Hera’s door when he hears his lover’s wanton voice. This isn’t the first time Hera has talked in her sleep. In fact, he knows full well how his lover tends to sleepwalk, sleep talk, sleep anything when she’s stressed out. With both of them moving forward to face battle soon, stressed doesn’t even quite explain the state they are in. 

  
And honestly, Hera’s habit had led them to some of their softest moments, with Reinhardt holding her as she mumbled sleepily in his arms. With Reinhardt leading her back to bed and hugging her tight so that she would stop walking around and finding herself in difficult situations.

  
But the situation now could only be described as absolutely compromising.

  
Hera, moaning Reinhardt’s name with her eyes closed. Hera, fingering herself as she calls out Reinhardt’s name over and over again.

  
He supposed it’s true that it has been a while since they'd shared their passion. It has been so long, in fact, that Reinhardt feels himself getting hard as he watches her. 

  
Should he come in? He wonders. After all, Hera is asleep. In a state of subconscious.

  
But it’s subconscious that desires Reinhardt. Subconscious that is so seductive and sultry.

  
Reinhardt gulps down.

  
He walks into the room, her name on his lips: “Hera.”

  
“Reinhardt,” she moans. “Oh, Reinhardt.”

  
He climbs onto the bed by her side. Her nightgown has slipped off her shoulder, exposing her collar bones and her breasts falling naturally on her chest. He puts his hand over her chest, feeling how soft they are. And while his hands are there, he can also feel the steady pace of her heartbeat. 

  
Reinhardt debates with himself for a while. Shall he leave her alone?

  
Yet, with his hand on her chest, she moans a little louder, thrusting her finger inside herself and bucking her hips up. Her lips look so kissable as it trembles with her moan. Reinhardt finds that he cannot help himself as he leans in, taking her lips in his own as he squeezes her breast. He feels the vibration of her moan against his lips, and he finds himself enjoying the sensation.

  
He wants to hear more of Hera’s moans. Hence, he moves to place a kiss on the bridge of her nose instead. With that, she lets out a sigh of pleasure.

  
“Reinhardt,” she calls out, still with her eyes closed. Still with her heartbeat sounding steadily in her chest. “Stop teasing me.”

  
His dear Hera wants him, Reinhardt is sure of it now. It might be her subconscious, but it is the deepest part of Hera calling out for him. In fact, to be desired from such a deep, primal part of his lover arouses him so. He lets Hera’s breasts spill out from her nightgown, the soft pink hue of her tips standing to attention. He presses down on the tip with his thumb, keeping his touches gentle.

  
Then, he moves his hand down to her crotch so that it’s over hers. He takes her hand off from her lower lips, feeling how warm it is in his own. 

  
Hera whines, displeased with the lack of pleasure on her insatiable entrance. He kisses her gently, almost too chastely. And as he kisses her, he inserts a finger into her already wet pussy. She’s more than ready after preparing herself, but he’s gentle anyway, moving his single digit first. Meanwhile, his other hand is still on her breast, groping and squeezing at the mound.

  
Then, with a deeper kiss, one that entangles their tongues together, he inserts a second finger inside her. Again, he feels that vibration of a moan against his kisses, yet Hera does not let up in their needy kisses, moving her tongue passionately against his.

  
They part with a string of saliva between their tongues, two of Reinhardt’s fingers inside Hera, scissoring and moving. As they part, Hera lets out a moan. Such a pretty moan, one Reinhardt knows he will never grow tired of. He licks his lips as he sees his lover’s skin flushed with pleasure. 

  
“Absolutely exquisite,” Reinhardt says softly, not sure if Hera could process that in her dreams. 

  
She can, however, feel the pleasure from his fingers. So he adds a third finger inside her as a way of praise, a way to show her exactly how beautiful she is to him. While he fingers her, he squeezes the tip of her breast with his hand. He then leans in to take the other breast in his lips, licking and letting his teeth graze gently against its aroused shape. 

  
While her breasts feel wonderful on his tongue and in his hand, the true pleasure comes from her pussy, so wet and tight as they clench around his fingers. He loves the feel of her arousal, the feel of her body to its deepest part. If it feels that divine around his fingers, he wonders how wonderful it would be against his tongue, or even better yet, on his already hard cock.

  
Reinhardt licks her nipple one more time. Then, he moves down her body, feeling the softness of her stomach against his hand. Then, his hands land on her thighs. He spreads her legs apart, exposing her pink slits.

  
Hera calls out for him again. He wonders what she sees in her dreams. He wonders if she can feel him, holding tightly to her legs and pushing her apart. 

  
He leans in, bringing his lips to her wet cunt. He starts with a single lick up, past her hole and up to her clit. She sighs in pleasure at this sensation. He can feel her hands are on his hair now, tugging ever so gently.

  
In her dreams, she’s feeling him. And he likes that just as much as he likes how her slick tastes against his tongue. This taste is so distinctly her, spice and everything nice. He pushes his tongue past her folds. The taste is now met by the sensation of her tight around his tongue. The combination is unlike any other to Reinhardt and the delighted sounds he makes vibrate into her skin. He continues to move his tongue this way and that, gripping tightly on her thighs while he indulges. 

  
If he leaves a mark on her skin, would she be surprised when she finds it in the morning? But he spares no strength. He continues to hold her in place, tightly with his hand as she writhes under the movements of his tongue.

  
“Reinhardt,” she moans a loud, unrestrained moan, her grip on his hair tightening. Her hips bucking forward to meet the movement of Reinhardt’s tongue. Her legs are trembling under his arms, and if he’s not holding on to them right now, he’s sure they would’ve collapsed onto the sheets.

  
Instead, he can taste more of her slick, pungent against his tongue. She’s growing wetter as he continues to lick her. When he draws out his tongue to lick a streak up her clit, he could feel how wet her clit is now. 

  
“Reinhardt,” she calls out. “I want to do it too.”

  
With one last kiss on Hera’s entrance, Reinhardt looks up, letting go of her legs and let them fall upon the mattress. She’s so flushed now, her body wiggling, her breathing on this side of erratic. Yet her eyes are still closed, she is still sleeping, still dreaming.

  
“What do you want to do, my love?”

  
“I want to pleasure you,” Hera says, almost breathlessly, seemingly catching on to his words. He wonders if she’s closer to consciousness now. People do fall in and out when it’s a dream. 

  
He leans close to her right ear, purposely letting his hard member under his pants press against her body. His hand returns to her breast, pinching at her nipple and making her sigh in pleasure once more.

  
“But I’m already pleased by you, my sweet.”

  
“Reinhardt, please,” she presses her leg up, right up against his hard cock. “I want your cock in my mouth.”

  
What an amazing subconscious wish. What a dream his love must be having. He laughs under his breath.

"You lewd little thing."

  
He takes her hand, bringing her to fours on the bed. She wobbles a little, uneven from her pleasure and perhaps from her lack of consciousness. Then, he gets on his knees, undoing his trousers and drawing out his hard member. He wonders if Hera can recognize this, and hence, he presses it against her lips.

  
“Ah,” Hera exclaims softly. Then, she extends her tongue to lick up his member. The sensation makes him groan and sends a shiver down his spine. He likes this. Within moments, Hera takes his length into her mouth. She sucks on him tightly while moving her tongue around his member. In return, he holds on to her locks, encouraging her through soft pulls on her hair to give him more.

  
She continues to pleasure him with expertise. Even asleep, Hera knows his weakness better than anyone. Weakness that he does not show to anyone but her, who he trusts with all of his heart.

“Mm,” Hera sighs in pleasure when she draws away from Reinhardt’s cock. She then places a kiss that feels almost too gentle on the tip before lewdly taking in the whole length again. He loves the dreaminess on her face. So exquisite as she gives him a blowjob. He has all his attention on her. She’s all he can see, all that he wants. 

And within a moment, Reinhardt feels himself drawing close to his climax. Everything has led to this, the sight of his lover, the taste of her still on his tongue, the way she pleasures him in her sleeping state. Everything has been wonderful, and Reinhardt can no longer hold back.

He comes into Hera’s mouth, his seed spilling into her. And as he comes, he watches as Hera slowly opens her eyes. She almost chokes in surprise, but she’s able to draw out just in time, swallowing Reinhardt’s come that is in her mouth. 

  
“Reinhardt!?” she exclaims, confused, surprised. She’s fully awake now, looking at him. Then, she pieces two and two together. “Another dream?”

  
“I’ve been here all this time, love,” Reinhardt says softly, moving a strand of her hair away from her face with a gentle smile. “I was about to leave, but for you to be insatiable... I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

  
Hera blushes, her cheeks reddening further from the color of her pleasure.

  
“I should be the one who’s sorry,” she mumbles.

  
“Whatever for?” 

  
“I interrupted your sleep, didn’t I? We have a long day tomorrow, and I... oh, I’m an embarrassing mess.”

  
“You are not,” Reinhardt says. He leans in to place a kiss on her forehead. “You were -- no, you are beautiful.”

  
So much so that he feels his member hardening once more, despite having just spilled himself into her mouth. He presses a kiss on her lips now, pushing past with his tongue. Their tongues are entangled around each other as he flips her down on the mattress.

  
“Ah!” Hera yelps in between the kisses, but she’s quietened down once more with kisses after kisses after kisses. Her body is reacting to him now, bucking forward. And he presses down, letting his now hard member rub against her entrance. Then, she exclaims: “Wait, Reinhardt!”

  
“What is it, Hera?” he asks, feeling a little breathless from all the kisses, from tasting Hera on his tongue, from Hera, squirming right under him.

  
“We should rest,” she reminds, but her lips are trembling, wanting more of him. Her body is moving to match his rhythm, wanting everything from him. “Are you sure?”

  
“My insatiable love,” Reinhardt chuckles. “Sleep is the furthest thing from my mind right now.”

  
“Then,” she starts, inhaling sharply, her eyes looking right at him. She’s focusing only on him, like he on her. “Then, please, Reinhardt, I want you.”

  
He chuckles once more. 

  
“Truly insatiable,” he says. He rubs against her clit with his member as he continues to kiss her. She’s ready for penetration, sure, after all, she’s wet and loosened up from his fingers. But he wants to tease her a little more. He wants to see her even more desperate, even more wanting than before.

  
“Please,” she begs. “Please, I need you now.”

  
“Patience,” he says. Then, he purposely increases the friction between his cock and her entrance, making her gasp and moan.

  
He looks at her, breathless and wanting. Then, without warning except for a single, chaste kiss, he pushes his member within her. He pushes his whole length in all at once, groaning with delight at how tight she feels, and when he leaves her to breathe from the kiss, she can only gasp for air as her walls are stretched. 

  
Without mercy, he moves, thrusting fast and quick in and out of her. Yet instead of shying away, she wraps her legs around his waist, encouraging him to give her more.

  
“Hera,” he says, feeling slightly breathless himself. “My Hera.”

  
“Reinhardt,” she cries out, “Reinhardt, I'm-!”

He feels her come around his cock, her pussy clenching tight against his member as she reaches a height of pleasure. But he is not done. 

  
“Needy,” he whispers beside her ear as he keeps fucking her into the mattress, following his instinct to go hard and fast. “Needy, dirty girl.”

  
“Yes,” Hera says with a gasp. “Want you. Need you.”

  
It doesn’t take too long for Reinhardt to reach his own climax. It’s Hera, coming once more and squeezing him tight that makes her spill everything inside of her. It’s Hera, so lewd and beautiful all at the same time under him. Her legs around him, her arms around his neck. It is their kiss, almost too romantic for how dirty they are. 

  
And once he catches his breath, he draws out of her, moving to her side. She leans on his chest, cuddling close.

  
“That was so good,” Hera murmurs. “Maybe I should do that more often.”

  
Reinhardt chuckles.

  
He certainly would not mind that.

  
But then again, he would take Hera for her everything. 

  
Anytime, any day.


End file.
